


Art Imitates Life

by Azar



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-19
Updated: 2009-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-03 10:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azar/pseuds/Azar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"A vampire with a soul and his team of loyal sidekicks, fighting the forces of evil on the road to redemption? Audiences love that kind of thing."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art Imitates Life

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the sunday100 movie challenge. Set sometime during S3, before "Sleep Tight."

"You're kidding, right?" Angel stared skeptically at the man they'd just saved.

"Hell no! I'm going to make a movie about you--starring the lovely Ms. Chase as herself, of course. My way of saying thanks."

Cordelia beamed. The rest of the gang exchanged uncomfortable looks. "Who'd want to watch a movie about little old us?" Fred finally asked.

"A vampire with a soul and his team of loyal sidekicks, fighting the forces of evil on the road to redemption? Audiences love that kind of thing."

Angel shifted uneasily. "What did you say your name was again?"

"Josh. Josh Wheaton."


End file.
